The Experiment
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: A prequal to The Gift Which I recommend you read first
1. Chapter 1

The Experiment

A/N: This is the prequel to _The Gift. _I wrote thisbased on a suggestion given to me by : Ravyne Darkfire -Xiro-. This time the focus is on the Hellsing Organization and how they try to deal with a little "experiment". If you have not already: I highly recommend that you read _The Gift_ first.

Well enough from me, let begin

Please read and review,

Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the scientist Dr. Roth and his assistant Kathy Herling both of whom I created for this fic.

3:30 AM: The bright lights cast a pure white glow through out the laboratory, causing the white marble walls and metal appliances to give off a hallow glow. Dr Roth was standing next to one of the metal tables, in his gloved hand he held a syringe, in he other a beaker of clear liquid. On the table before him sat a ripe but plain looking sun flower, it's yellow petals looked green in the strange lighting.

Dr. Roth was a short thin man, his age was 47 and it was beginning to show. With an Indian mother and an English father Dr. Roth was born and raised in London. At an early age he became interested with biology and studied it feverishly. After his graduation from high school his mother, a doctor, talked him into turning his attention to micro-biology. A subject that would be very helpful for a medical career. With this new subject at hand Dr. Roth quickly excelled and earned a PH.D. Upon graduating from collage he was hired by a pharmaceutical company, it was there that Roth was introduced to and captivated by nanotechnology and its medical applications. While working at the company Dr. Roth read every book, essay, article, and lecture about medical nanotechnology, until finally having worked for only one year at the company Dr. Roth returned to the University to take a full course for nanotechnology. Once again he took his studies very seriously, but graduated with a Masters degree.

After his second graduation, Dr. Roth shopped around for funding to start his own experiments. Unfortunately most grants were small and didn't last very long. Forced to jump from grant to grant Dr. Roth decided to go back into pharmaceuticals, that is until he was approached by the Hellsing Organization to be a full time employee. With the promise of a fully stocked laboratory, money, and the freedom to work on side experiments Dr. Roth jumped at the chance and signed on immediately. As of that day he had been working in lab for over two years, creating various biological and synthetic applications for the Hellsing Organization to use for their missions.

Tonight he was working on one of his side experiments. After learning that vampires existed, Dr. Roth became obsessed on discovering how they were able to stay virtually immortal. He was sure that in vampires he could discover the key to immortality. Tonight he was starting his latest experiment: He would inject a flower with vampiric fluid and see the effects it had on the flowers decay.

Carefully Dr. Roth filled the syringe with the clear liquid, pushed out the air bubbles and stabbed the needle into the stem. Once it was done Dr. Roth took the flower and placed it into a chemical chamber, which would simulate the decay felt over a span of two years. Turning it to the lowest amount he shut the lead doors and went to bed.

At 8 am that morning Dr. Roth's assistant Kathy Herling arrived at the Hellsing Laboratory. She was a young attractive woman in her late 20s, with long black hair and green eyes. Her figure was slim and well kept by a daily regimen of excise and a healthy diet. She also had a strip of freckles that ran across the ridge of her nose. She was recruited upon graduation from collage by the Hellsing Organization and promised a life time job, with financial security that couldn't be matched by anyone else.

Kathy enjoyed her work at the laboratory but hated any visits from Integra. Who was almost always accompanied by Alucard, who Kathy found terrifying. Knowing that seemed to bring the Vampire a good amount of joy and he would relentlessly torture Kathy by popping up behind her, talking to her with telepathy, and threatening to suck her blood. Each time Integra would assure Kathy that Alucard would not harm her in anyway and that she was not in danger. Yet every day Kathy would make sure she had garlic, wolf bane, and silver of some kind with her when she went to work. This morning was no different.

"Dr. Roth?" she called into the empty lab, "Dr. Roth, are you in here?" she asked louder. Receiving no reply Kathy set her back pack into a corner and put on her lab coat. She then quickly washed her hands and slipped on some green latex gloves. At that moment Dr. Roth pushed open the door and entered with a tray of hot coffee. "Good morning Doctor." said Kathy taking the tray, "Good Morning Kathrin. How are you feeling?" Dr Roth answered with a smile. Kathy shrugged "Fine, I guess." she took a cup and tried to carefully take a sip. Unfortunately she burned her lip instead.

"You guess?" asked the doctor, "Your not feeling sick are you?" he touched her forehead checking for a fever. Kathy shook her head, "No No, I'm fine, except for my lip now." she touched it gingerly and winced. "Well, glad to hear it," Dr Roth said stepping around her and walking deeper into the lab. "I wouldn't want you catch anything here, that would be a disaster." Suddenly a light ping was heard, coming from the chemical chamber.

"Ah its ready." Dr. Roth exclaimed happily from the back room "Kathrin could you please remove my experiment from the chamber."

"Sure thing doctor." Kathy went over to the chamber and unlocked the door. Steam billowed out, as foul fumes fill her nostrils. As the steam cleared Kathy saw a limp, pale green sun flower. Reaching into the chamber she grabbed the pot to picked it up, suddenly the flower came to life. It faced Kathy and opened its newly formed silver colored eyes and hissed. Kathy yelped let go of the pot and slammed the door shut. She started to hyper ventilate, and shudder. Dr. Roth entered the main lab and stared at her.

"Kathrin, what's wrong? Your all pale." he asked. Kathy pointed to the chamber with a trembling finger, "In-in-in t-t-t-here. The p-plant, the plant is alive." Dr. Roth looked confused, "Define alive?" he asked squinting, "Alive!" Kathy exploded "As in it attacked me!" she walked over to a chair, sat down, and wrapped her arms around her self. Dr. Roth was surprised "Kathrin, that plant can't attack you. Its only a sun flower." he said sympathetically. "_The fumes must have caused a hallucination_." he thought to himself, Kathy shook her head "No, maybe it was a sunflower but its not anymore. It really attacked me. Check for your self if you don't believe me."

Dr. Roth sighed, walked over to the chemical chamber, and threw open the door_. Hiiiissssss_!! "OH SHIT!" Dr. Roth yelled and slammed the door shut. Kathy looked at him satisfied "See, it's alive." "Yes, I can see that for my self thank you." Dr Roth rubbed the back of his neck, "This has never happened before." he mumbled. "How many times have you tried this experiment?" Kathy asked, "First time." Roth replied. "OK....and what did you do?" Dr. Roth looked at his assistant. "I injected the flower with vampiric fluid." he admitted.

Kathy's eyes widened "You did what!? Which vampire's?" Dr. Roth shrugged. "I don't know, I filled out a form and they sent me a few pouches." Kathy was shocked, she could never have imagined that vampiric plants would be another one of her worries for the work day but here it was. "Well what are you going to do?" She finally asked. Dr Roth bit his knuckle, "I'm going to have to call Integra and ask her to come over here. I'm pretty sure she would be interested in this discovery." he replied. "Integra? Here?" Kathy asked meekly, "Are you sure you can't take the plant to her?" Dr. Roth shook his head, "No thank you, I would rather not risk getting an injury. I'm sure she won't have any problem in coming here." he said reaching for the phone on the wall. Kathy sunk into her seat and moaned, "_If Integra is coming then Alucard is coming, and if Alucard is coming, I'm going to be tormented without end_." she thought unhappily.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kathy Herling heard the foot steps coming from the hallway and braced her self, "_Here he comes_." she thought, with a shudder. The door opened and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing entered the laboratory, to Kathy's surprise she wasn't accompanied by Alucard but by a young woman, who looked about 20-21 years of age. She was dressed in a yellow Hellsing uniform and boots, Kathy approached the woman as Dr. Roth greeted Integra and tied her into conversation. "Hello," Kathy said "I'm Kathrin Herling, Dr. Roth's assistant." the woman smiled "Seras Victoria, Nice to meet you." .

Kathy extended her hand to Seras who's smile wavered for a second. Slowly she took Kathy's hand and shook it gingerly. "So, do you work closely with Sir Integra?" Kathy asked ignoring that fact that Seras' hand was freezing cold, Seras nodded "Yeah I'm pretty close." she answered. Kathy shook her head, "You're very brave. I don't think I could stand working close to Integra with that Vampire around. I'm so glad Alucard isn't with her today."

Just as the words left her mouth a deep dark laugh echoed through her mind. A plume of shadow-matter erupted from the floor in front of Kathy and quickly took the familiar shape of the vampire king. Alucard stared down at her, grinning, his eyes burning, his fangs gleaming. The laughter grew louder and more intense filling Kathy's mind until she couldn't hear any other sound or her own thoughts. Then suddenly it stopped, Alucard bent down to be at Kathy's eye level and licked his lips. "You look delicious this morning." he said nonchalantly. "How unfortunate, that virgin blood doesn't course though your veins." Kathy whimpered frozen with fear. Alucard took a look over his shoulder at Seras, "I see you have met my new fledgling." he chuckled. "Your...your a vampire?" Kathy asked Seras.

"She hasn't told you?" Alucard turned and faced Seras, "Keeping secrets Police Girl?" he asked. Just then Integra grabbed Alucard's shoulder and turned him around. "Alucard!" she said sternly "I gave you a distinct order to stay out of the building!" Alucard took a knee and bowed his head. "Forgive me Master, but for the sake of your safety I had to ignore it." Integra took a drag from her cigar frustrated and let the smoke seep out of her nostrils.

"Fine," she said turning "As long as your here make your self useful with this creature problem." she walked to the chemical chamber. "Of course Master." Alucard said, he stood up, glanced at Kathy, and gave her a quick wink grinning.

Slowly everyone converged in front of the chemical chamber, Dr. Roth grabbed the door handle. "Brace your selves." he said. He opened the door and everyone looked inside, the flower blinked in the bright light then stared. "Impressive doctor." Integra said. "Thank you, but I don't think I deserve much credit considering it just happened like corn flakes." Dr. Roth said with a smile. "Cornflakes?" asked Seras, "Yeah," Kathy answered "Cornflakes were created by accident when two resort mangers left a bowl of corn meal out and it dried up into crunchy flakes." She explained. "I see," said Seras so what are you going to do with this bowl?"

"Well first we need to remove it from the chemical chamber," said Dr. Roth "Any volunteers?" he looked at the four people in the room expectantly. "Alucard will do it." Integra said, she took a drag from her cigar. Alucard slowly reached into the chamber and grabbed the pot, the plant hissed, Alucard quickly pulled it out and placed the plant on the metal work table. Unfortunately just as he was going to let go, the flower sank it's teeth into his hand. Alucard stared at the plant silently. Then he pull out his pistol and placed against the bulb, "NO!" shouted Dr. Roth. BANG!!!

The bulb exploded sending little bits and peaces on to the walls and floor, Dr. Roth's' mouth fell open as he stared at the mess. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID!?" he exploded "THAT WAS THE ONLY ONE IN EXISTENCE AND YOU KILLED IT!" he grabbed Alucard's coat and pulled him down to his face level. "You are banished from me laboratory! You got that? If I see you here again I will kill you." he told the vampire. Alucard stared at Dr. Roth, "I think killing me will be a challenge. Especially considering I'm already dead." Dr. Roth opening his mouth to say something more when he was interrupted by a strange sound.

Everyone turned their attention towards what was left of the potted plant, to their shock they saw that it was growing a new bulb. In less then a minute an identical bulb eyes and a mouth had grown in place of the old one. "Amazing." Dr. Ross whispered, he let go of Alucard's coat and leaned closer to the flower. "Dr. Roth," Integra said, "It seems that not only have you created a vampiric flower but a re-generator as well." Dr Roth shrugged. "I'm sorry I cant tell you more about it, but I'm in shock my self. I might have finally found the key to immorality, give or take a few side effects." he said ecstatically. Kathy snorted "A few side effects? Its a freaking vampire! That's a terrible side effect, no wait, actually its the main effect." She stared at Dr. Roth, who didn't answer.

"Well, Dr. Roth," said Integra "I leave the decision on what to do with it to you." she took another pull from her cigar. "I need scissors!" Dr. Roth said excitedly, he ran to a cupboard and started rummaging around. A few seconds later he let out a triumphant cheer and ran back to the table. "Now Alucard, I need you to grab a hold on to the stem and pull it tight without ripping the plant out of the soil." he said. Alucard smiled slyly, "Forgive me but I only take orders from my master not some crummy scientist." He grinned. "Alucard enough of that!" Integra ordered "Do as he says." Alucard sighed. "Yes Master" he said as he grabbed that plant.

It immediately started to writhe and hiss. At the same time Dr. Roth grabbed the flowers leaf and cut it off with the scissors, Quickly taking it to the microscope he slipped a bit of the leaf onto a slide and peered into the viewing lenses. Dr. Roth sat quietly staring at the plant's bit under the microscope for about ten seconds, "This isn't right." he mumbled. Slowly he lifted his head and shook his head, "It's dead." he said. "What is?" asked Kathy, "The plant," Dr. Roth said "Its dead, there is no function in the cells. All of the movements of the water and the inner workings isn't there. This plant is totally dead."

"So?" asked Integra, "So that means that this experiment was a failure." Dr. Roth said, "I'm trying to find a way to eternal life, but this plant is dead or undead however you would like to see it." he wiped his hands off his lab coat. "You may do what ever you please with it." Dr. Roth said with a wave of his hand. " I don't want it" said Integra, "Well then you can throw it away or give it to someone it doesn't matter." Dr. Roth answered. "Can't you just keep it here?" Seras asked, Dr. Ross shook his head, "No no, it will just take up room. No."

"I'll take it." Alucard said, all eyes turned and looked at him confused, "I think that this little monster would look good in my room. Plus it's been a while sense I saw a vampire as interesting as this." Alucard grinned looking at the flower. "Alright, then it's settled." Dr. Roth said quickly, "Now if you could leave the lab, it would be really helpful considering that I have allot of work to do." Integra nodded and headed out the door, fallowed by Seras Victoria and Alucard who was holding the struggling plant in his arms.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seras Victoria awoke to the sound of her master's voice telling her quite loudly to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Alucard looming over her bed/coffin with the vampiric flower in his arms. "Ah finally," Alucard exclaimed "Police Girl you sleep like a brick wall." Seras sat up slowly and stretched, "I'm sorry Master." she said "Whats the matter?" Alucard trusted the flower into her face. "This is what's the matter," he said in a tone suggesting that he was less then happy. "This thing won't react when I talk to it, I even threatened to shoot it but it just ignored me." he complained.

Seras looked at the plant, which was obviously wilting, and giggled "Master, it needs to be nourished. its starting wilt." she took the potted plant from Alucard and looking it over more closely. Alucard frowned "Nourished?" he muttered to himself, "Well Police Girl, what do plants eat?" he asked Seras who gave him a bewildered look. "You don't know?" she asked "Didn't you take care of plants before?" Alucard fiddled his thumbs "No I was a prince, I had servants who did that for me." he informed her. Seras sighed and climbed out of bed and gave the plant back to Alucard, "I suggest you give it some blood. You know cause its a vampire and all." she said. Alucard grinned "Very good, Police Girl I order you to take care of my plant." he said handing it back to Seras. "What! Why?" Seras whined "Its your plant you take care of it." she gave the pot back to Alucard.

"Yes, its my plant and you are my fledgling. So you do as I say." he pushed the plant into her arms. Seras groaned frustrated, "_Lazy bum_." she thought, Just then Walter stuck his head into the room, "Good Evening Miss Victoria, hello Alucard." he said. Seras smiled "Hello Walter. How are you?" she replied. "I'm Fine," Walter answered "Miss Victoria, Integra would like to discuss the new training program that is going to be put in place tomorrow morning. She asked me to get you right away." He said. Seras let out a sigh of relief "Ill be right there." she handed Alucard his plant smiling, "I'm sorry Master but duty calls." she gave Alucard a mock salute and quickly left the room.

Alucard frowned and looked down at his limp plant, then at the mini fridge that sat in the corner. He placed the plant on top of it and opened the fridge, "Let see here," he mumbled looking at the various packets of blood. Pulling out a bag of each blood type he laid them out in front of the plant. "Which one would you like?" he asked, the plant didn't answer, "Right." Alucard said. He grabbed the "A" blood type, rip off the seal, opened the plant's mouth, and poured the blood into it. The plant immediately started to sputter and choke, It spit out the blood and hissed. "What the hell was that?" Alucard asked.

He drank some of the blood and cringed, looking the packet over he saw that the blood was over five years old. "Well, no wonder it's crap." he sighed. He looked over the other bags in the fridge and found that the freshest was still over a year old, "You know what, You need fresh blood," he said with a grin. He threw the packets back into the fridge and closed the door. "Yes, fresh blood will do you good." he licked his lips.

****

Two guards patrolled the roof top of the Hellsing Manor, both had been working with the Hellsing Organization for over three years, Both were good friends, and often ended up working together. One of the guards, his name was Allen, pulled out a flask and took a drink. "Say Charlie, want a bit?" he asked offering the flask to the other guard. "Thanks Allen, don't mind if I do." Charlie said and started drinking, "Hey hey, its not the tap take it easy." said Allen grabbing the flask. Just then a black shape ran across the roof behind Charlie grabbing Allen's attention. "What was that?" he asked raising his rifle, Charlie turned around, "What? I don't see anything." he took a step forward. Suddenly the black shape tackled Allen and pulled him over the edge of the building, Charlie spun around swinging his rifle in a panic. "Allen!? Allen where the hell are you?" he asked in a whisper. All he got was the rustling of the trees and the glow of the first quarter moon as an answer.

****

Alucard sat in his chair with a glass goblet in his hands, the plant sat next to him on a little table. It looked refreshed and well fed, the guard, Allen, lay in the corner of the room unconscious and pale. He took quick shallow breaths. Alucard grinned and took a sip of the dark smooth liquid, "What I tell you?" he asked the plant, "Fresh blood is always the best." The plant hissed happily in reply. Just then Allen groaned, Alucard glanced over his shoulder, "Ah yes, our donor is waking up." he said. "Better move him to his room before we get caught." he gave the flower a wink.

The next night Alucard did the same, he attacked one of the roof top guards, took him to his room, drained them of some blood, and split it with the plant. In the morning the guard woke up in his bed weak and with no memory of why or how he got there, this event happened for the next three nights and baffled everyone. While none of the guards suffered any permanent damage they did however end bed ridden for 48 hours. Finally Integra had enough and order flood lights installed to illuminate the entire roof, she also order that there be no less then 10 guards up there at a time. This of course put a damper on Alucard's nightly adventures and he was forced to re-plan his strategy to acquire fresh blood for his pet.

The night after Integra's orders Alucard slipped out of his room and started to survey the hallways of the mansion. After spending 15 minuets gliding from one floor to the next he spotted his target: Pip Bernadotte. Alucard glided silently towards Pip who had his back turned, unfortunately just as Alucard was going to attack Pip turned and walked into the vampire. "l'enfer?" Pip exclaimed as he fell back, he looked up at Alucard and frowned, "Allo vampire." he said. Alucard blinked but didnt reply instead he just he stared at the mercenary. Pip stood up and shouldered his rifle, "Iz somthzing zee matter?" he asked.

Snapping out of his trance Alucard smiled "No, no I was just going some where and happened to bump into you." he said. Alucard draped his arm over Pip's shoulder, "Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate your help here?" he asked, Pip thought about it then shook his head, "I don't believe you 'ave ever told me thzat." he answered. Alucard smiled "That's a shame, because you and your friends are very helpful." he let the compliment roll off of his tongue smoothly. Pip smiled "Well, We do what we can." he said.

Alucard nodded slowly and looked over his shoulder, once sure the hall was empty he grabbed Pips head, pulled it back, and bit his throat in one swift motion. Pip gasped but didn't struggle as his body went limp from shock. Alucard caught him before he slipped onto the ground. Checking the hallway once more he stated to drag the unconscious mercenary towards his room.

Unfortunately He didn't get very far because at the moment Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing entered the hall from her bed room. They both stared at each other, eyes wide, mouths hanging slightly open. "Alucard, what's going on?" she asked slowly, Alucard stared "uh..uh..uh..Frenchy over here hit his head." he sputtered "I was just helping him up." He smiled as innocently as he could. Integra raised an eye brow and leaned forward to get a closer look, "Care to explain the bite marks on his neck?" she asked. "Bite marks? What bite marks? I don't see any bite marks!" Alucard said quickly trying to drag the body away. Just then Integra gasped as two and two clicked together in her mind, Alucard narrowed his eyes. "Alucard!" Integra yelled "Your the one attacking the guards!" She whipped out her pistol and aimed for the vampire's heart.

Knowing that there was no escape Alucard dropped Pip to the ground with a hard thud, and fell to one knee bowing his head. Integra walked up to him and pressed her pistol against the back of his skull. "Explain your self." she said coldly, quickly Alucard told her about the plant and it's favoring of fresh blood over the bagged kind. He then apologized profusely, promising to never in danger any member of Hellsing ever again.

Integra sighed and removed the gun, "Rise." she ordered, Alucard stood up. "I will forgive you this time," she said "but the plant must go." Alucard's shoulder fell. "Go where?" he asked, "Away." she said simply. Alucard sighed and slipped through the floor to his room.

****

Early the next morning Integra called Walter into her office, "You wanted to see me Sir Integra." he said when he entered. Integra lit a cigar and nodded, "Yes, I need you to prepare a package for some one special." she said with a sly smile. "A gift?" asked Walter, "You could call it that." Integra answered. Walter nodded, "May I know who this someone is?" he asked. "Certainly." said Integra "The package is to be addressed to Enrico Maxwell head of Vatican Section XIII Iscariot." she took drag from her cigar. Walter raised his eyebrows "What am I to put into this package?" he asked. "Don't worry about that. I have a surprise that I'm sure he will love. I just need you to find the most elaborate box, wrapping paper, and ribbon in London. Understood?" Walter took out a little note book, scribbled what was needed, and nodded. "Good." Said Integra "You may go." Walter gave a little bow and left the room. Integra leaned back on her chair trying to imagine Enrico's face when he would see what was in the box and blew a smoke ring up towards the ceiling.

End.

A/N: Well there you are. Another story is finished. Once again I hope you enjoyed it and that it at least made you chuckle once or twice. I also ask that you leave a comment/review telling me what you thought, liked, and/or disliked. Please don't be shy. :D Once more I will inform you that I don't own any of the characters except for Dr. Roth and his assistant Miss Kathy Herling and that the idea to write a prequel for _The Gift_ was suggested to me by Rayvne Darkfire -Xiro-.

Thank you for reading,

Capt. Hasting.


End file.
